


Sweet Kiss

by byulyjh



Category: Newkidd (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band), unme
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: just said Jun and Hansol suddenly kiss





	Sweet Kiss

"Lee Junyoung , Ji Hansol ! Stop talking and do your homework" 

Both of the males startled by the sudden screaming from their Biology's teacher , Mr.Gwangsuk 

Jun swear under his breath and both of them nodded at Mr.Gwangsuk and pretending to write something in their book . 

Jun turned his head after few minutes and look at Hansol who still writing , he sighed 

"Yaa Ji Hansol , what are you writing" Jun said , half whispered . Scared his name getting called again 

Hansol look at him and smile then he show his book at Jun 

Turned out Hansol was drawing some ridiculously short man with a cane on his hand . Jun quickly look at Hansol and mouthing "is that Mr.Gwangsuk?" Hansol nodded 

Not long after that , Jun's laugh hysterically that all of the students turned to look at him . Jun still laughing and tears come out from his eyes . Hansol look shocked and want to laugh but he swallow his laugh when he saw Mr.Gwangsuk walk towards them with cane on his right hand 

Hansol gulped . 

Uhuh , suddenly this doesnt feel so good 

Hansol quickly hide his book when that little man appeared . 

Hansol tried to signaling Jun that Mr.Gwangsuk was right infront of him but to no avail (since Jun still laughing that he seriously crying right now) 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

Yes . Jun just got hit by that cane . He look shocked and embarrased for moment before he turned his head at his teacher . He can feel his classmates all laugh at him except Hansol who still jaw-dropping . 

" You , Lee Junyoung , follow me to the office or else im calling your parents for disturbing the peace of classroom " Mr.Gwangsuk smile , feeling proud because he feel cool doing that 

Jun stand up and start walking behind Mr.Gwangsuk.Hansol try to explained that it was partly his fault too but Jun asked him to shut up and let he clean this . 

 

Jun passed 2 class . Hansol all alone and feeling terrible every seconds . 

Not long after that , the school's ring rang and full the school . You can clearly hear student's relieved sighing and sound of students step down the stairs in hurry . Hansol left alone at the class . Jun still not here . Should he worry ? Of course , Jun was his only friend since middle school . Theyve going through a lot of happiness and sadness with Jun . Even their parents was bestfriends , not to said , theyre neighbours . 

As Hansol thinking whether he should go home or he should wait for Jun , suddenly he heard someone walk towards his class . 

" Yah , why are you not home yet? " Jun asked , walking to his sit which is next to Hansol 

Hansol fidgeting his fingers , feeling terrible . 

"Im sorry , its my fault" Hansol let out a deep sigh 

Jun chuckled . He took Hansol's hand and put into his . 

"Its okay , nothing serious happened . That little teacher just asked me to write a 1000 pages of 'im sorry' and thats all " 

Hansol still feel bad though . 

"Should i treat you food?" Hansol said , his eyes lighted up . 

"If you say so , " Jun answered . 

Both of them walked in silent . Their eyes caught one couple walking together . 

"It must be nice" Jun said in silent 

Hansol looked at him with questioning face . 

"What's nice ?" Hansol asked 

"Having someone to walk together , holding hands , give pecks on each other face , dates , cuddles and watch movie night together" Jun said , eyes watching the ground . 

Hansol face burned with flush . 

This is the first time they talked about having lovers . 

"Dont you want one?" Jun asked , looking at Hansol 

Hansol chuckled . Of course he want . 

"Of course i want dummie !" 

"Then you should have one" Jun said 

"Ive been with you since i was birth , did you think girls will be brave to approach me when they know youre scary as hell and besides , i dont need one though right now" Hansol said , looking at Jun 

"How bout you ? dont you want one ?" Hansol continued.

Jun sighed before talk .

"I want too , but i scared . I scared that once i have girlfriend i will spend time with her more when i supposed to hang with you .. So i guess , we need to find a girlfriend in the same time so we should ..... What that called ? double date ? yes , double date" 

Hansol hummed as response . 

"How does it feel to kiss girl?" Hansol suddenly asked .

It make Jun choked on his spit . 

"Do you think i know? I've never kiss before .... Besides , must it be a girl?" Jun said , looking away 

"What do you mean by that ?" Hansol asked quickly

"Ahh .. i just said , why does you need to kiss a girl when you can kiss a boy .. Right ? If you love someone regardless the gender , the feeling must be the same as long as you love them " Jun try to walk faster after he said that , swear himself for saying that 

Hansol look taken aback but he quickly pull Jun's hand.Intertwined their fingers together . 

Its not like they havent do this before , but after the talking , its feel a little bit weird for both of their hearts . 

The walk fall into silence again . 

"Jun , about that ... " 

Jun stop walking and look at Hansol who suddenly put his head down . 

"What?" Jun asked and put his hand on both Hansol's cheeks to look at his eyes . 

He does feel weird do this . He feel his stomach twisted and feel like his heart going to combust any seconds . 

All of sudden , Hansol tipped a bit and put his hand around Jun's neck and kiss him on the lips . It was so sudden but Jun didnt do anything . Instead his hand rail down to Hansol's waist and pull him closer . The kiss look shabby since it was both their first kiss , but they can feel the sweetness . Something they've never feel before . 

Hansol pull out first , faced blushed . Jun still looking at the latter with his hand still on Hansol's waist 

Hansol looked down and said "im sorry, i just curious to know how it is to kiss"

Jun chuckled and brush his fingers on Hansol's nose and said " youre cute " 

"So how was it ?" Jun teasing Hansol 

Hansol just give a friendly slap on Jun's face . 

Both of them laughing happily but what they dont realized is , their fingers locked perfectly into each other and both of their heartbeat is on mess right now . oh , also , their lips actually fit on each other. 

"So when can we kiss again ?" Jun asked 

"Shut up , i wont do it again !" Hansol said , blushing

"Ahh please , you lips feel nice on me" Jun said , teasing Hansol again (because it was his job)

"YOU PERVERTTTT" Hansol screamed and covering his ears and running away from Jun 

Jun laughing again , showing his gummy smile and clapped his hand like a seal . 

Jun quickly run and try to catch Hansol . 

(if you see this scene , you can tell theyre in love) 

Unfortunate for Hansol , Jun is a sprinter . In no minutes , Hansol already flopped around Jun's chest . 

Both of them flopped at the bench infront of a store 

" You know what ? " Jun suddenly asked . 

Hansol hum , still tired to answer 

" When i said , we can feel how it is to kiss someone regardless the gender , we can feel the real kiss if it was someone we love " 

Hansol waited Jun to continue 

"And strangely , i can feel the sweetness when i kiss you" 

Hansol quickly move his head and look at Jun , still confused . 

"I think , i love you" Jun said , looking Hansol's eyes . 

"W-what?" Hansol asked in surprised 

"Im sorry if you feel uncomfortable" Jun said , sigh. Maybe he confessed to early , but he really can tell that his heart telling the truth right now . He certain this feeling is Love . He knows it . 

Hansol still keep blinking . Not knowing how to say or maybe thinking on a way how to run away from Jun or how to slap your bestfriend because he talking nonsense . But instead , Hansol smiled . 

"You know what , the treat i talk at school is still on" Hansol's face reddened . 

Jun slightly confused . He gotta said that he not fast on catching things . What does his confession relate to Hansol's treat ?? 

Hansol slightly punch Jun's shoulder . 

"Youre that slow ??" Hansol asked , cant believe it . 

Jun still confused tbh 

Hansol let out a groan and said 

"Damn , go on a date with me you dummy !!" Hansol said 

Jun smile when he finally got it . 

hm , a date with Hansol sounds like a perfect date . 

Oh , w- WAIT 

"Does this mean you love me back?" Jun asked , his eyes suddenly become brighter than never . 

Hansol smile . 

Well , that one smile is enough to answered Jun's question .

"So are we boyfriend now?" Jun asked , hands around Hansol's tiny waist . 

"What do you think?" Hansol asked . 

"So , i called it we are couple then" 

Both of them chuckled and love written all over their faces .

**Author's Note:**

> pls hit me on twitter @byulyjh


End file.
